This invention relates to wall-mounted hair dryers.
Present wall-mounted hairdryers such as are found, for example, in hotel bathrooms, have several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that if the hair dryer is left on for an extended period, it may be damaged or present a safety hazard due to overheating, apart from wasting electrical energy. It has also been found that if the hair dryer is provided with a sufficiently powerful motor and heater element to be satisfactorily fast in operation, the hose and handle of the hair dryer may become uncomfortably hot in use and may need to be made uncomfortably heavy in order to withstand the heat absorbed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a wall-mounted hair dryer which is sufficiently powerful for normal requirements and which is relatively safe and convenient in use.